efsfandomcom-20200215-history
Junior EuroFamily Song Contest Best Winners bidding
Preparations On March 2015, Israeli broadcaster IBA confirmed it's interest in hosting the event. Days later, it was officially confirmed that Israel had confirmed it's bid. Since then, some cities have shown their interest for hosting the contest. On 10 March 2015, Jerusalem stated they used over the their budget for the EuroFamily Song Contest V "to make the best show". It is currently unknown whether the city will bid or not. On the same day, Tel Aviv stated they enjoyed hosting the 1st Junior EuroFamily Song Contest and continued to say they would love to host it again. Tel Aviv officially confirmed it's bid hours later. The city, Ashdod stated they did not want to bid. However the Ashdod Performing Arts Center wanted to, but was not allowed due to the low capacity of the venue. Some hours later, Jerusalem then confirmed it will not bid this edition. This left Tel Aviv to the only bid, therefore was chosen as the host city for Israel's bid. Tel Aviv then confirmed it only received a bid from one venue, the Menora Mivtachim Arena (previously known as Nokia Arena). The venue may be familiar to some people as it got all the way to the final bidding stage for the host venue of EuroFamily Song Contest V. As they only received one bid, the Menora Mivtachim Arena was chosen as the official venue for Israel's bid. Head of Israel's bid, Harel Cohen stated Tel Aviv is a great city to host the special Junior EuroFamily event. He went on and said the venue would be perfect to host it and was glad for their bid. On 12 March 2015, Jerusalem stated they would've loved to host it if it could be at May. However, this cannot happen as the competition is set to take place in April and if it were to take place later, we would already know the 6th winner of the contest. Israel is now busy looking for presenters to host the show, for the potential bid. On 14 March 2015, if Ukraine was to win the 4th Contest, IBA would withdraw it's bid for the show. Ukraine achieved 4th place, therefore they're bid is stayed secure. Bids Prebidding In order to find the host of the bidding contest, countries of the Junior EuroFamily Union were able to bid to host it. However, no countries confirmed their bid. Israel was set to automatically be the host of the prebidding round as the country founded the Junior EuroFamily Song Contest. No countries wanted to host it and it was not needed as only 1 country showed interest in hosting the big event. * Escisrael stated he did not want host the bidding contest. On 10 March 2015, Israel confirmed it's bid to host the bidding contest. However, one day later, on 11 March 2015, Israel decided to revert it's decision to host it due to other plans. These plans were later confirmed as hosting the Old Instavision Song Contest, however this was cancelled. Another reason was due to hosting the Eurocountry Contest. * Esc_switzerland stated he would not bid to host the bidding contest. * Escfrance didn't say anything, so he didn't host the bidding contest. * Eurovision_Germanyy didn't say anything, so he didn't host the bidding contest Bidding Only members of the Junior EuroFamily Union were able to bid. Below are bids that have been confirmed: * - Confirmed. * - Denied. Esc_Switzerland stated on 15 March 2015 that he will not host it due to hosting Junior EuroFamily II, IV and the upcoming Old Instavision Song Contest. * - Denied. On 15 March 2015, Escfrance stated that he will not host the contest. * - Denied. On 17 March 2015, Eurovision_Germanyy stated he would not like to host the contest, but would like to help host it.